russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Classics
IBC Classics, also known as IBClassics, is a digital television channel of the Philippines, one of the three created, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It is the digital TV counterpart of IBC, the government-sequestered and the undisputed number three TV network in the country. Similar to IBC, it airs some classic and archived series produced and/or previously aired by IBC from the late 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and a handful of 2010s. IBC Classics operates 24/7 as the archive TV channel. Profile During the 80's, IBC became the home of the most successfully hit shows in a likes of top-raters: Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Maricel Live!, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Ora Engkantada, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Pinoy Thriller, Hapi House, Loveliness, among others. IBC Classics is the 24-hour digital archive TV channel of IBC offered the very best in Philippine television geared towards the late 1970s, 1980s and 1990s with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. It also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. The people will remember the Golden Age of Philippine Television. On January 15, 2018, IBC Classics revamped its graphics and program line-up. Programming Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 - Iskul Bukol (replay) (Monday); Noli Me Tangere (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *05:00 - The Sharon Cuneta Show (replay) (Monday); Cooltura (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *05:30 - Ora Engkantada (replay) (Tuesday); Sic O'Clock News (replay) (Wednesday); TVJ: Television's Jesters (replay) (Thursday); Computer Man (replay) (Friday) *06:30 - Travel and Trade (replay) (Monday); Retro TV (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *07:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (Monday/Tuesday/Thursday/Friday); Cooltura (replay) (Wednesday) *08:00 - Tagalog Box Office Hits (replay) (Monday); Travel and Trade (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *08:30 - Janella in Wonderland (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *09:15 - Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (Tuesday-Friday) *10:00 - Iskul Bukol (replay) (Monday); Noli Me Tangere (replay) (Tuesday-Friday) *11:00 - Aiko Drama Special (replay) (Monday); DMZ TV (replay) (Tuesday); Computer Man (replay) (Wednesday); Loveliness (replay) (Thursday); Iskul Bukol (replay) (Friday) *12:00 - Cooltura (replay) *12:30 - Sic O'Clock News (replay) (Monday); C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (replay) (Tuesday); Iskul Bukol (replay) (Wednesday); T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) (Thursday); Chicks to Chicks (replay) (Friday) *01:30 - Cooltura (replay) *02:00 - PPP (Piling-Piling Pelikula) (replay) *03:45 - Janella in Wonderland (replay) *04:30 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (Monday/Tuesday/Thursday/Friday); Iskul Bukol (replay) (Wednesday) *05:30 - Retro TV *06:00 - Cooltura *06:30 - Noli Me Tangere *07:30 - Travel and Trade *08:00 - Travel Time *08:30 - Janella in Wonderland *09:15 - PPP (Piling-Piling Pelikula) *11:00 - Computer Man (Monday); Iskul Bukol (Tuesday); T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (Wednesday); Chicks to Chicks (Thursday); Loveliness (Friday) *12:00 - Noli Me Tangere (replay) *01:00 - Cooltura (replay) *01:30 - PPP (Piling-Piling Pelikula) (replay) *03:15 - Janella in Wonderland (replay) Saturday *04:00 - Noli Me Tangere (replay) *05:00 - Cooltura (replay) *05:30 - Iskul Bukol (replay) *06:30 - Retro TV (replay) *07:00 - Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai *08:00 - Travel and Trade (replay) *08:30 - Janella in Wonderland (replay) *09:15 - Ang Manok Ni San Pedro *10:00 - Noli Me Tangere (replay) *11:00 - C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) *12:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *01:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (replay) *02:00 - Awitawanan *04:00 - Cooltura (replay) *05:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 1) (replay) *06:00 - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (part 2) (replay) *07:00 - Ora Engkantada *08:00 - DMZ TV *09:00 - Aiko Drama Special *10:00 - TVJ: Television's Jesters *11:00 - Travel and Trade (replay) *12:00 - Iskul Bukol (replay) *01:00 - TVJ: Television's Jesters (replay) *02:00 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) *03:00 - Loveliness (replay) Sunday *04:00 - Noli Me Tangere marathon *09:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *10:00 - Ora Engkantada (replay) *11:00 - DMZ TV (replay) *12:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back replay) *01:00 - Janella in Wonderland Matathon *04:45 - T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (replay) *05:30 - Cooltura (replay) *06:00 - Sic O'Clock News *07:00 - The Sharon Cuneta Show *08:30 - Tagalog Box Office Hits *10:30 - Cooltura (replay) *11:00 - Travel and Trade (back-to-back replay) *12:00 - Cooltura (back-to-back-to-back replay) *01:30 - Tagalog Box Office Hits (replay) *03:30 - Travel Time (replay) Channel lineup Notes *all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. *DZTV TeleTrese, IBC Classics, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. *DZTV TeleTrese, IBC Classics, and Secarats TV are exclusive channels to Digital TV, a digital set-top box marketed by the network. External links *IBC Classics on Facebook See also *Cover Photos *Photos from Michael Angelo C. Libang's post in Alaala at Kasaysayan sa Likod ng Lumang Laraw *New digital channel to re-air classic IBC-13 shows via digital TV *IBC References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation